


White chocolate flavor

by carrotdiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2Ming, Established Relationship, Gyuhao, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Soulmates, belonging to apple pies and petit fours universe, minghao is a fox hybrid, mingyu is a dog hybrid, the au where you can taste whatever your soulmate is having
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: When soulmates meet, they can't taste whatever the other is having anymore.Mingyu sends Minghao, who is starving, a picture of a dessert and he wishes he could taste it.The au where you can taste whatever your soulmate is having.Crossposted on asianfanfics





	White chocolate flavor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apple pies and petit fours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019053) by [carrotdiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond). 



> I'm back with "part 2" for Apple pies and petit fours - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12019053
> 
> There's no need to read the other ff before reading this (but I recommend so you'll understand better)
> 
> Eng isn't my 1st language so I apologize if there are any mistakes.

Looking at the mirror, Minghao fixed the hair between his orange ears and turned his earrings to the front side. He sighed, staring at the furrow between his eyebrows and how his lips were curved down.

He wasn't happy. It was lunch time and the fox hybrid was starving, alone and wishing he had never lost the ability to taste whatever his soulmate was having. He could manage waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up for them to go eat dinner later, but Mingyu just had to make it harder for him.

The boy had sent him a picture of a dessert he was eating. Minghao knew that he just wanted to share his daily activities with him since he couldn't travel along. Despite knowing that, he couldn't help feeling his stomach empty and his mouth watering. If he could taste what Mingyu was eating, just like how it worked before, he wouldn't be that hungry.

 

> _[Hao]_
> 
> “ _You're evil. I'm starved. Wish I could taste it”_
> 
> _[Gyu]_
> 
> “ _Sorry. Didn't mean to make you hungry. I'll buy you anything you want to eat when I arrive”_
> 
> _[Hao]_
> 
> “ _You better”_

 

At night, Mingyu parked in front of his soulmate's house and waited for him to get in the car.

They went straight to a diner, ordering food and eating happily. Minghao had a satisfied smile on his face. Everything seemed better with Mingyu. Even the food tasted better.

When they finished eating dinner, the fox's ears perked up and his tail swayed fast, anticipating the dessert.

Mingyu took the menu and read the items, uncertain about what to choose.

“What do you want?” he asked Minghao.

“Chocolate cake”

“Ok”

“You know, I miss tasting what you eat”

“It was bothersome sometimes”

“Yes, but it was a connection. I miss it”

Mingyu put the menu down and stared at his boyfriend seriously.

“Aren't we closer now than when we didn't know each other? What's wrong?” his dog ears bent down.

“It's not it”

The waiter came to get their orders.

“A chocolate cake and a cherry cupcake” Mingyu said, handing the two menus to him.

“I thought we were going get the same dessert” Minghao said, looking at his hands on his lap. His ears were now flat on his head and his tail was still.

“Why?”

“I said I miss tasting what you eat” he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, sulking for the rest of the night.

 

Mingyu and Minghao were alone at the latter's home. The dog hybrid was trying to understand what his boyfriend was thinking and how to make him smile again. Even though they could no longer taste what the other ate, they were closer now and constantly bonding.

He didn't have to do much work, because his soulmate just couldn't keep silent.

“It was true that it was a pain sometimes. But what am I supposed to do if I miss that sensation? Whenever you had strawberry and white chocolate, for example, I'd feel my tongue melting in that flavor and a kind of pleasure would take over my body. You also felt that, didn't you?” his eyes sparkled with hope.

“It's the sensation that you miss” Mingyu stated, breathing relived.

“Yes. So what?”

“I can fix that” the dog hybrid's tail swung with excitement, his canines showing and a smirk on his face.

 

Later, the soulmates were sitting on the couch while watching a series. Mingyu went to the kitchen and came back with a bowl full of melted chocolate tablets.

“What are you doing?” Minghao's ears twitched, watching with interest as his boyfriend sat beside him with his legs crossed and the bowl laying on his lap.

“Nothing. Close your eyes” he said and Minghao did as told.

Mingyu put his finger inside of the chocolate and brought it to his mouth, applying the brown cream on his lips as if it was lipstick.

“Don't peek”

“Ok”

He couldn't believe he was doing that. Before meeting Minghao, he wouldn't do that for anyone. Ever. But now, love made him do stupid and cringeworthy things.

Slowly, he approached the fox's lips and pressed his on the other's.

Feeling something wet and hot on his lips, Minghao opened his eyes but it was all dark. Mingyu's hand was blocking his view. He had no choice but to play along.

It was obvious that the boy had drenched some part of his body in chocolate for him to lick. Minghao wanted to know which one, but the only thing he could do was try to guess using his tongue.

He licked the skin, soon realizing it was Mingyu's lips. The tip of his tongue removed the chocolate while his mouth was pressed against the other's, feeling it's soft texture and spreading dark cream all over his face, but he couldn't care less.

When the fox finished licking his boyfriend's mouth clean, the dog poked his tongue out and met Minghao's. It felt nice, delicious. The open mouthed kiss tasted like chocolate and that was enough to make the fox's body melt with pleasure. He was hot, his heart beat fast and his breath was all messed.

When one of Mingyu's hands went to his head, he lost his senses. The boy's fingers caressed his ears and made him moan.

When they parted to breathe, Minghao licked his own lips and cleaned Mingyu's face with his thumbs, licking the chocolate and staring at him in way he would call sexy.

“What?” Mingyu asked, smiling.

“I like it” Minghao whispered, blushing.

“Still miss that soulmate ability?”

“No. I just found something better” a wide grin spread across his face.

“Oh, yeah?” Mingyu asked, his voice rough and fondness in his eyes.

They proceeded to heatedly make out and Minghao found out that their soulmate ability could be lost, but the connection they experienced that night was beyond this universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated ^~^  
> I wanted to write more about this but no time TT  
> Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
